Who would guess that you have a heart
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Set in Battle City finales. Everything is in the mess when Mai announced she is dating a special person with blue eyes for who nobody would say to has a heart. Arrogantshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Joey was nervous. He finally found balls to ask Mai out. "You can do it Joey." Tea said to her frined. They were at the main hall of Kc 3 Blimp. It was the first day of Battle City finales and Mai and everyone had problems. Maybe that wasn't right time to ask her. But, if he doesn't do it now, someone else will. "Maybe you are right Tea."

"Of course she is." Yugi said. Joey looked around. All his friends were around him to support him. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenty. He took a big breath. "Okay, I will."

"Now is your chance." Duke said.

"Ha?" Joey asked and turned. Mai was walking in. She was looking like always. With her purple skirt and top-shirt. "Chance for what?" She asked.

"Grrrg." He coughed and knelt in front of her. She didn't say a single word. She was too surprised. "Mai, I want to ask you something. Would you be my girlfriend?" He saw sure she will say 'yes' and hug him. He already imaged their future together. She took a big breath. "No." She whispered. Everyone in the room were in shock. Before Joey could say anything, a voice from the door interrupted him. "WHAT A HELL?!" On their surprise, that was Kaiba. Mai immediately wrenched her hand out of Joey's who was stil kneeling. Kaiba fast ran to them. "Mai, what's going on?!"

"Seto," She said. "It's nothing. Really." He seemed to calm down a little bit.

"This has nothing to do with you, Rich boy!" Joey shouted and lifted.

"Joey! Stop it!" Mai yelled and turned to Kaiba. "Joey asked me out but I said 'no'."

"She doesn't have to explain herself to you Money bags!" Joey hissed.

"Joey, I said 'no' because-" She paused and came closer to Seto and stood by his side. "Because I already have a boyfriend."

"Wait a moment! You and Rich Boy! Since that happened?

"She doesn't have to explain herself to you Mutt." Kaiba said and looked down at that man who he called 'low-ranked duelist'. And how much pain he just caused to him. He was proud.

"You...!" He hissed through his teeth and Duke and Tristan had to grab him before he would kick (try to kick) Kaiba. "Pathetic as always Wheeler." He smirked.

"I will kill you!" Joey yelled.

"Enough!" Mai shouted and ran away. Seto tried to go for her but she said: "No. I wanna be alone right now."

"Great Mutt. Now you got her upset." Kaiba said angrly.

Though they didn't see Mai, they heard her voice yelling: "Know what?! Change my mind! Only sex can solve this! So better draw yourself in my room or you'll be sorry!"

Kaiba smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I have no choice." He said with a voice full of pleasure and started walking. Duke and Tristan still had to hold Joey because he would really try to kill Kaiba. After he went away, they let Joey go. "I'm sorry dude." Tristan said. Joey said nothing and sat on one sofa. He looked down. Kaiba again was successful of destroying something.

"You can find someone better than her." Tea said. "Though, he is really her type."

"What do ya mean?" Joey looked up with a strange expresion on his face.

"I meant..." She didn't find a word to make it less painfull to Joey.

"Handsome?" Duke asked.

"Rich?" Tristan asked.

"Smart and intelligent?" Serentiy asked.

"Great duelist?" Yugi asked.

"I meant to say dark and tall with those gorgeous blue eyes..." Tea answered. Though, everything what others have said is true.

"Wait! All of you think that of Kaiba?!" Joey was tottaly pissed off now.

"Well, that's truth. We can't say anything different." Tristan said.

"Except he is arrogant, selfish, heartless, spoiled bastard!"

"Wow, Joey. Those are pretty bad words." Tea said. "You can't force to Mai to be with you. Or not to be with Kaiba."

"But what does she see in him?" Joey asked. "Know what? Better don't answer."

"We're sorry Joey." Serenty said and sat beside her brother.

"But why him? Why not me? He has no feelings. I can give her more than him."

"If that's so, Mai will come to her sense and go out with you." Tristan said.

"I guess."

* * *

 _ **Mai's room...**_

In that time, Mai was lying down on her bed, only in her bra and covered with a soft blanket. Beside her was the man she loved. Though she enjoyed this and didn't wanna ruin the moment, she had to ask: "Seto?"

"HHhmm?"

"I need a favor."

"I already gave you credict card."

"No that."

"I also gave you personal car."

"Um.. Not that. This favor is... kinda, hard to make."

He turned so he was looking and looked at her. "You wanna yacht? No problem at all."

"Would you stop guessing and let say?" She asked. He nodded. "It's about Joey." He didn't want to listen about that Mutt and he knew where this was going so he came out of the bed and started clothing himself. "Oh! Come on!" She called.

"Mai, I would do anything for you, but now you crossed the line. I can give you money, I can give you a car, I can call the island after you but I won't do anything for that Mutt."

"But what if..." She lifted up and come closer. He frowned a little bit. Then she whispered something in his ear. His eyes suddenly wide opened. And Mai knew that her plan will work.

* * *

 _ **NEXT DAY, THE BLIMP, MAIN HALL...**_

"Attention deulists!" Roland shouted. "Now will choose duelists for the nex duel!" When Seto and Mai arrived the gang was there and the two came to them. "Do I have to?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Mai said and pushed him closer to Joey.

"Listen, Wheeler, I'm s-ss-s-ss-s-s-s-s-s..."

Everyones' exspresions changed. "Call me crazy," Duke said. "But didn't Kaiba just tried to say that word on 'S'?"

"I think he did." Tea said. "I knew you have it in you!"

"I'm... s...o...rr...y for my behavior last night. It wasn't okay from me to mock at you." Then he fastly turned to Mai. "Can I go now?"

"I guess."

All duelists (except Bakura because of his last duel with Yugi, Oden, becaus eMarik took hhis mind and Ishizu didn't apper) werre standing together. Joey, beside him Serenty, beside her Duke, beside him Tristan, beside him Tea and beside her Yami. A little further were standing Kaiba and Mai. Joey fastly looked at them with eyes full of rage. "The first duelist is... Duelist number 4! Miss Mai Valentine! And she will face... Duelist number 5! Marik Isthar!" (They already know real Marik. Odeon lost the last match to Joey.) Joey didn't like Mai because of what happend yesterday, but he couldn't let her face Marik. "Miss Valentine and mr. Ishtar, please come with me. Others may come through the other way. "Mai! Wait up!" Joey shouted and ran to her.

"What is it Joey?" She asked.

"Mai, I just want you to know, it doesn't matter what happned between us yesterday, you can't duel."

"And why would I listen to you? Let me tell you something, Mai Valentine never says 'no' to a challenge!" Before he tried again, she already left. He knew he couldn't stop her anyway. When they climed up to a dueling arena, Kaiba, of course sood on the other side so he doesn't have to listen to them. Joey wanted to go to Mai and wish her luck, but she went to that Spoiled Rich Boy. "Wish me luck." She said.

Kaiba smirked. "As you need it." She simled back and gave him very small and very fast kiss. But everyone noticed, thought it lasted less than a one second.

* * *

 _ **LATER, MAI IS DUELING AGAINST MARIK, PART WHEN MAI TAKES WINGED DRAGON OF RA BUT SHE CAN'T READ THE ANCIENT TEXT AND USE IT**_

"Ha! Now I owe The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Mai exlaimed.

"Then use it, poor little girl." Marik just laughted.

Mai looked at the card. And then she realized, she really couldn't. "What is this?"

"You can't read the ancient text. But I do. And Kaiba also does." Marik smirked.

"Nonsense!" Kaiba said.

"Just accept that you are conected with an ancient past!" Yami shouted. Though he knew that Kaiba will deny it.

Suddenly, stone tablet appeared behind her and soon she was nailed on it. (Like in real anime.) Joey wanted to run there, to help here. But didn't after he heard those words: "Seto! Help me!" Joey froze. He was just watching how Mai's prince on the whtie horse, or in the white coat, immediatelly ran to her. Kaiba glanced at the card. And soon realized that he really can read it. He didn't wanna accept it, but he felt that strange feeling in his chest that told him to go above his huge ego and help Mai. "Just speak with me." He said. She nodded.

"What?" Marik shouted. ' _How would guess that heartless bastard would help her!? Me and my big mouth!'_

 _"_ No, Kaiba!" Yami shouted. "That's wrong! You haven't enough power to summon it!" But he ignored him and turned back to Mai.

("" means that two characters speak in the same time) ""Graet beast of the sky, hear my cry, tarnsform thyself from orb of light and bring us victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage in front of our foe. Unlock your powers from deep withih so that together we may win! Appear in Shadow Game as we call your name! Winged Dragon of Ra!"" And the huge beast appeared in front of them in all its glory. The big light almost got them all blind. But Marik was the one who suffered the most. His big plan was ruined now. Just because of his big mouth and wanting to piss off Kaiba he lost everything. The Ra's power crushed him and he fell on the ground. His life points reached zero. The Shadow Game stopped and all the creepy fog disappeared. "NO! My plan was perfect! You ruined everything!" He yelled and pointed his finger on Mai, who was free now as the duel finished. Kaiba's plan was ruined too. Okay, maybe not ruined, but changed. His plan was to defeat Yugi, won Slifer The Sky Dragon and then face Marik. Maybe this will be easier. If he dules Mai first, who doesn't know how to read ancient text, he'll win The Winged Dragon of Ra. Though, it would be hard to defeat Mai but he already has Obelisk the Toromentor. So with two Gods he'll easely win Yugi's one.

"Wait! That's cheating! You Must not help her!" Marik shouted and lifted up.

"And you also mustn't fake your identity." Kaiba said. "Oh, well."

"The winner of this match is Mai Valentine!" Roland shouted. "I guess" He whispered.

"Since I won," Mai said. "I think I should keep this." She pointed at 'Winged Dragon of Ra' card in her hand.

"NO!" Marik yelled and provided his Millenium Rod at Mai. "I summon the great powers of Shadow Games! Lock her mind forever in Shadow Relam!" He expected her to be on her knees and begging for help. But it was pretty opposite. She was standing on her feet. Looking completely normal. "But- But why my powers don't work?" He wondered.

"He is crazy. Let's go Mai." Kaiba said and pulled her away with him. Not wanting to stay to listen that creep or geek squad. _'Ha! Of course! It's because of him!'_ Marik thought. _'It seems that he accepted his Antient past and unlocked ka. I can't do anything while he is around.'_

"I can't belive Mai just actualy beat Marik." Joey said.

"It wasn't her, Joey." Yami said. "It was Kaiba."

"But, how could he read ancient text and you couldn't?" Tea asked.

"Because I don't remember my past." Yami frowned.

"Now what?" Duke asked. "You have to beat both Mai and Kaiba?"

"Yes. But I'm sure Kaiba has a new plan to beat me." Yami sighted.

"Well, he can't do that while we all are with you." Tea said. "Friends forever!" Then she put her hand on Yami's. Then Joey on her's. Then Duke on Joey's. Then Tristan on Duke's. And then Serenity of his. "With us, you can lose."

Both Yugi and Yami wanted to believe in that. But they knew that this will be their strongest task.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba woke up pretty early that day on the blimp. The boy didn't know what to do so e started thinking about his brother. He didn't see him smile in years. He never saw him to kissing someone, loving someone, actually caring for someone. (Okay, besides Mokuba) He thanked God for Mai. She was so much like Seto- self-confident, arrogant, great duelist... "Mokuba," Seto's voice woke him up from thinking. "Wake up, yet?" He was wearing his usual white coat and black T-shirt.

"Um, yes." It wasn't weird that Seto was already up. He wakes up at 5:30pm to go to KaibaCorp.. Mokuba didn't why he was waking up early as usual if he hadn't any work to do.

"Ok. You can stay here, I am going to Mai's room, just call if you need something. If I from some reason can't answer you, call Roland." His brother told him.

But then again, it wasn't so good that Seto wasn't spending much time with him now. "Okay, have fun, I guess." Mokuba said and watched his brother walking away. Kaiba didn't need a long time to reach Mai's room. He knocked. He was waiting and waiting and waiting. He knocked again. No answer. "Mai!" He called. Again nothing. "Wait!" He heard her voice shouting. When the door opened he expected Mai, of course, that was her room. But there wasn't her, that was that Mutt. "What a Hell are you doing here?!" Kaiba asked, clearly very angry.

"Calm down MoneyBags." Joey said and smirked "Ya know, Mai is a big girl. She can hang out with whoever she wants to."

Even God himself didn't know how badly Kaiba wanted to punch Joey. But he didn't because he knew that was what Joey wanted. To destroy their relationship. In that moment Mai appeared beside Joey. Her expression became uncomfortable when she saw Kaiba. "H-hi, S-Seto." She greeted him.

"Yeah, hi." He mumbled.

"Joey, can you please go now?" Mai asked, hoping that he won't make a scene.

"Of course Mai, chio!" Joey waved with his hand as he went out of her room. She stepped aside and Kaiba got in, still very angry. She closed the door and the two of them went in the big room. Kaiba's arms were crossed on his chest and a sweat dropped from Mai's face. "So... How are you?" She mumbled.

"I was good, before I saw that Mutt on my girlfriend's door." He frowned and looked her directly in the eyes. Mai hated those looks of his, hated how his eyes were able to change so much when he was angry.

"Are you actually saying I'm cheating on you?!" She asked suspiciously.

"Well..." He started.

"I can't believe it." She raised her hands in the air and turned around.

"Put yourself in my position." He said, really not wanting to argue. Because when you argue with Mai, that will lasts for hours. And if you argue with Kaiba, that will also take more hours.

"If I were you I would trust my girlfriend." Mai said cockly.

"But that Mutt, he tries to get us apart."

"And now you lost your mind. Joey isn't smart enough for that."

"Good point." He said. "But still..."

"Hey!" Mai said and put her hands around his pale neck, forcing him to look her directly in the violet eyes. "I love _you_. And only _you_."

* * *

 ** _KAIBA'S DUEL WITH ISHIZU..._**

"You are able to change the future, Seto Kaiba." Ishizu said with her calm voice. The duel was really intense. Ishizu just replaced cards in their decks with ones in their Graveyards. Leaving Kaiba with only 6 cards in his deck and Ishizu with almost all cards. "I predicted that the Pharaoh will defeat my brother, but then, you changed it. Do you know that you have done?!"

"I helped my girlfriend to win the duel." Kaiba said simply. "And now, I'll win this one. I activate 'Soul Exchange'! With this I sacrifice your three monsters to summon... 'Obelisk the Toromentor'!" He put the card in his duel disk and Obelisk appeared behind him.

 _'Yes. Do it and destroy yourself.'_ Ishizu thought.

"Obelisk! Attac-" But he stopped. He was silent for a few moments. Ishizu didn't know what was happening. His eyes went wide and his breath stopped.

"Kaiba..." Yami murummed. But like Kaiba didn't hear him. He was just staying there, silent. Others also called for him, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. Finally, when Mai shouted: "Seto!" he seemed to wake up a little. Although, he looked shocked. After few more seconds of silence, he said: "I activate a magic card from my hand - I summon Gadged Solider in defense mood."

"What?!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"I order to summon Blue_Eyes from my hand I need two sacrifices. First this." Kaiba said as he put his hand on Obelisk card at his monster zone."

"You can't..." Ishizu gasped. That was also a lot of shocking from audience, but Kaiba really wasn't bothering with that, he just looked at Mai for a brief second, their eyes met, and then turned back to his game. "Obelisk, Gadged Solider, for my loyal servant, you shall be sacrificed. Be hold, the embodiment of both my pride and my soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" His dragon appeared behind him and even without his master's command, he wiped out Ishizu's remaining life points. Kaiba didn't even look at her, nor the shocked Geek Squad, he just landed down from arena and Mai immediately joined him.

"Awesome dueling out there, hun." She said and kissed him on the lips, she wanted to let this moment to last forever. To let herself to do whatever she wants with him, but here still were the others. He gave her: "can we please go now because you know how I hate to be around this people" look. And she recognized it and put her hands on his coat's collar. "You so surprised me that I also have a small surprise for you in the room." She whispered.

His eyes went wide. So without a thinking he started to follow her. Little did anyone of them know, Marik was watching.

* * *

SPOILER: Marik will try to kill Mai but ended up watching her having sex with Kaiba.

Please review


End file.
